


The Witching Hour

by redtopaz



Category: Original Work
Genre: (Very light knifeplay), Blood, Cunnilingus (implied), Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Knifeplay, Lesbian Sex, POV Lesbian Character, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtopaz/pseuds/redtopaz
Summary: A witch and her girlfriend complete a powerful ritual and celebrate with sex.





	The Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Can't sleep and I guess I felt like writing lesbian porn? Or, as close to porn as I get, really. Enjoy!

Elera stroked her long fingers through my hair, her nails scratching against my scalp. I sighed into it, tilting my head back for her. Through my lashes I could just see her bright red smile in the flickering light.

“Just a little prick, my love,” she whispered, hand carding through my hair again. I saw the glint of silver in my periphery and closed my eyes. It’s better if I cant see it coming.

Cool metal pressed to my skin, a familiar pressure, followed slowly by the growing sting of the cut. Wetness ran down my arm from where she’d sliced open my bicep. I opened my eyes to see the first splashes fall into the power circle, maroon against the wood floor.

“Just like that. You’re doing so well,” she said, pulling the blade away. It burned now and I winced against the pain of it. I wanted to put my hand to it, cover the wound, but I knew it wasn’t enough yet. Elera pressed softly against the gash, encouraging blood flow. “Perfect, love. Just perfect,” she murmured into my hair.

A steady trickle of blood poured onto the floor, filling the center of the black circle. It pooled out, spreading to the edges and stopping, as if it had reached the walls of a cup though the barrier was only charcoal. On and on it spread until the circle was filed with a perfectly round blood center.

Elera pulled back, grabbing her kit from the side table. I blinked back tears while she swabbed my arm and pressed a bandage to it, wrapping tight.

“So good, so good,” she said. I pressed my head into her hip, biting my tongue to distract from my arm. Elera brushed one last time through my hair and stepped over the circle. I sank back on my knees, nursing my arm, content to watch her work.

Her lips moved soundlessly at first, her arms stretched out over the circle. The light in the room flickered faster, candles guttering in a sudden wind. Her dress began to swirl against her knees, an inky spill against her skin. Slowly her voice grew louder and louder. I never understood the words, and I never would not having the gift myself, but all too soon her voice was thundering, filling the room with an impossible volume. The candle flames beat wildly against the shadows, source-less wind whipping her black hair and dress around her. The blood on the floor, my blood, began to boil.

Elera’s hands, stretched out in desperate grasping motions, began to glow. As the blood on the floor bubbled away, Elera grew brighter and brighter and louder and louder. Overwhelmed, I had to turn away, pressing my shoulders to my ears to drown out the noise even knowing I wouldn’t be able to. I shut my eyes against the glow of her. It wouldn’t be long now.

The wind stopped. From behind closed eyes, I could tell the room had become dark. My ears popped as if the pressure of the room had drastically changed. Cautiously, I opened my eyes.

“Alice.” Elera was already at my side, skin faintly luminous in the dark room. The candles had gone, and in the black Elera looked like an angel, radiant and terrible. Her body glowed white and her eyes were bright, drunk on the power she’d consumed. She was always so beautiful like this.  
“Alice,” she called again, leaning forward to cup my chin. I knelt up, eager for what was coming.

Her lips fell towards mine, her thick lashes fluttering. I wanted to watch her but my eyes slid closed on their own as her lips met mine. Static arced between us at the contact and I instinctively pulled back, but Elera followed, hand reaching around the back of my head to hold me in place. Her lips met mine again and this time I sighed into them, parting obediently for her.

Her lips were soft against mine, full and sweet. We kissed gently in the dark. Her tongue swept out across my lip and I let her in. My arms came up to wrap around her, feeling her full and too warm against me. Her teeth caught my lip and I arched up to be closer to her.

Elera pulled back but didn’t let go. I had no choice but to follow her, coltishly stumbling to my feet. She kissed me as we moved, leading me back until I felt the bed against my thighs. Elera pushed me against it and I went, letting her pin me down on it. I shimmied back on to the covers and she crawled over me.

Our mouths met wildly, hands groping greedily now. Elera pulled at my shirt and I helped her strip it over my head, tossing it away. I shimmied out of my jeans and panties, and those followed suit. Elera stopped then, looking down at me. She reached up, placing a painted finger at the top of my shoulder. Gently, she ran the tips of her fingers from my shoulder, over the swell of my breast, down the underside and lightly over my belly until she reached my navel. I was panting for her then, helpless to it.

Smirking, she pulled her hand back and began rucking up the bottom of her dress. Her eyes locked to mine, she began to pull it over her thighs, her chest, up over her head and arms, long black hair spilling down as she pulled it away and tossed it aside.

I couldn’t wait. I reached for her and she came to me, her hands returning to skim across my skin. I gasped into her mouth once more, my own fingers dipping down into her underwear. She moaned against me as I rubbed my finger across her clit. With the power she’d fed off, her sex was almost hot to the touch. The pain across my arm was a distant dream. ‘

I rubbed her again and she bit sharply against my lip. Wetness gushed against my fingers as I stroked her. Her hands came up to grab my breast, squeezing first, then reaching up to circle my nipple. I whined against her, my fingers moving faster in response. With effort, she grasped my hand, stopping me, and slid back again. I stared up at her, bleary eyed and dazed. She smiled and started to shuck off her damp panties.

“Slow down, baby. Not yet,” she said. I smiled back at her and relaxed into the mattress. Elera shifted, laying down beside me, her body turned towards mine. I rolled to face her and she kissed me again.

Steadily she moved her hand down over my hip to cup my mound. I groaned against her, rocking forward. With aching slowness, she rubbed her fingers against my clit. My body buzzed, pleasure running up and down my spine. Helplessly, l liked into her lips, against her mouth, anywhere I could reach her. She continued to stroke her fingers against me, more insistently, harder. I wined again, rocking against her hand.

“Elera, please. Please!” I begged her. She shushed me, her fingers pressing harder as I gushed around them.

“You’re so beautiful, Alice. So perfect. You’d do anything for me.” I moaned for her. It was true. It would always be true. “You spilled your blood for me. You gave me this.” Her eyes shone like coals.

“Elera!” Just like that. Her fingers were so good against me. I shuddered with it.

“So precious. You’re such a good girl, Alice. My good girl.” Her fingers twisted my clit just the way I likes. I keened like I was dying. “Close? Are you going to come for me?” I humped her hand desperately, clinging to her, feeling her warm skin on mine.

“Come for me, good girl.” I obeyed, almost screaming with it, panting and crying against her as my orgasm shot through me.

“Elera, Elera,” my throat worked clumsily around her name as she pressed kisses against my face and throat.

I lay there, basking in the glow of release, in the glow of Elera’s power. She stroked gently through my hair again, along my hip, gingerly across my bandaged arm. I floated for a bit like that, soaking her in. Her hands stayed even and gentle through out as I slowly came back to myself.

Blinking as if I’d just woken up, I smiled softly at her and leaned in for a kiss. I poured all of my feelings into it. My fondness, my awe, my love. I let my lips trail down. Down across her too-bright collarbone, her breast, her nipple. Down across her belly. Her legs parted for me as I settled myself between them. With a lingering look up at the entrancing beauty I’d given myself to, I leaned in, eager to give her this as well.


End file.
